There's Nothing Out There!
There's Nothing Out There! is a low-budget 1991 American comedy-horror movie about a group of teenagers who are attacked by a reptilian space alien while staying at a remote cabin in the woods. One of the teens relies on his extensive knowledge of low-budget horror movies to survive and to defeat the monster. Plot Summary Three teenage couples- Nick (John Carhart) and Stacy (Bonnie Bowers), Jim (Mark Collver) and Doreen (Wendy Bednarz), and David (Jeff Daschis) and Janet (Claudia Flores)- travel to a vacation house in the woods that is owned by Nick's family. Tagging along with them is Mike (Craig Peck), a well-meaning but socially awkward teen who loves horror movies. The teens arrive at the cabin, where Mike notices the many strange things going on are similar to events in the many horror movies he's seen. He becomes convinced that there is a monster in the woods. The others ignore him, but later that night, a reptilian space alien attacks David and Janet while they walk through the woods. David is killed and Janet is knocked unconscious. The paranoid Mike saves Jim and Doreen from the monster, but the gang doesn't believe his story and locks him in the basement. He manages to avoid another monster attack and escapes into the woods. The next day, the monster attacks Jim and Doreen again, killing Jim and knocking Doreen unconscious with its hypnotic eye-beams. Mike and Stacy manage to rescue Doreen and Janet, but when Stacy tries to phone for help, the hypnotized Doreen attacks her with a baseball bat. Janet and Doreen are killed in the ensuing fight while Mike and Stacy escape and reunite with Nick. Using Mike's knowledge of horror movies, the teens construct a trap for the monster and lure it into the oven to kill it. The dying monster manages to hypnotize Stacy when she looks at it, and has her attack Nick. Mike manages to keep the monster inside the oven until it dies, freeing Stacy. After fleeing the house, the teens pick up another young woman they find along the side of the road. She starts to tell them her story of how she got there, but when the story starts sounding like a horror movie cliche, the suspicious teens kick her out of the van. TNOT0.JPG|The monster arrives on Earth TNOT1.JPG|The gang prepares to take a trip TNOT3.JPG|A suspicious Mike tries to warn the gang TNOT4.JPG|Mike barricades himself in his room TNOT5.JPG|The monster attacks Jim and Doreen TNOT6.JPG|The monster attacks and kills Jim TNOT7.JPG|The monster hypnotizes Doreen TNOT8.JPG|Mike and Stacy rescue Doreen TNOT9.JPG|The monster takes control of Doreen TNOT10.JPG|Doreen tries to kill Stacy TNOT11.JPG|Mike sets a trap for the monster TNOT12.JPG|The monster falls into the trap TNOT13.JPG|The gang tries to bake the monster in the oven TNOT14.JPG|Stacy looks into the monster's eyes TNOT15.JPG|The monster quickly hypnotizes Stacy TNOT16.JPG|The monster takes control of Stacy TNOT17.JPG|Stacy tries to kill Nick TNOT18.JPG|The monster blows up TNOT19.JPG|The three teens escape Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Peril Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Mind Control Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Non-Human Hypnotist